The Phone Call
by montez
Summary: Chin getting that phone call from Max in the season two opener.


The Phone Call  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Still don't have them, but have the DVD-YEAH!

_A/N: Totally loved the premier, now have a couple ideas floating in my mind. The was one of them-when Max would have called Chin to let him know about McGarrett-hope you enjoy. Keeping my fingers crossed I was able to get Max's way of talking down, it's kind of hard to write that-but I kept hearing his voice in my head, so I hope I got him-again enjoy-Montez_

Danny and Chin were driving around; trying to think of anyplace Steve would try to hide while on the run from the police. Kelly was able to keep track of the search via his position as Lieutenant in the HPD, a position he accepted just before everything fell apart for Five-0.

"We know he can't go anyplace they'd think to look for him." Kelly commented as he glanced in the mirror as Danny drove.

"I see them." Danny commented realizing they had picked up a tail when they'd left his apartment complex about an hour ago.

"They probably figure we'd know where he is." Chin added grabbing the dash as Danny made an abrupt right hand turn, then a quick left, slipping into a blind alleyway.

"Now what? They aren't only looking for Steve, but apparently are trailing us hoping we'd lead them to him. Hell McGarrett won't contact us, he won't want to drag us down too, but I don't know who he'd go to for help." Danny had known Steve nearly a year now and still didn't know a whole lot about him. Friends would come out of the woodwork when McGarrett needed them, but Danny'd only met a few, like Mamu when Mary was kidnapped.

Chin ran his hand over his face, the last weeks had been hell on them all and with Steve's attack in prison that morning, Victor Hess's confession that he'd done it to allow Steve the chance to escape, that the 'wound' wasn't fatal because if he wanted to kill McGarrett he would have. Then Steve's escape as he was being transported to the hospital, they really didn't know just how injured Steve was; only being told by one of the guards that he was bleeding a lot. "I just hope he's alright and not passed out in some alleyway from blood loss." Kelly voiced both their fears. They knew Steve could handle himself, his training showing that, but even SuperSEAL would drop if he lost too much blood.

"All units are advised, escaped prisoner has attacked an officer at the Keono gas station on Weoko Blvd. and is now in possession of an HPD patrol car, as well as, officer's uniform and weapon, be advised, suspect is now armed and extremely dangerous." The HPD dispatcher's voice spoke clearly over the radio Chin had with him.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Danny nearly yelled at Chin, catching himself as he saw the fear in his friend's eyes.

"He's gonna get himself killed before we find him is what's gonna happen." Kelly said softly, desperately trying to figure out how his life had gone so completely to shit over the last weeks.

Before Danny could respond Chin's phone rang. Pulling it out he glanced at the screen, seeing Max's number show up. He'd stayed in contact with the quirky ME since the Governor's death, hoping for any piece of forensic evidence that could clear Steve. "Max, this isn't a good time." Kelly answered, not in the mood for the younger man's eccentricities right now.

"Lt. Kelly, I believe I may have something you are looking for." Max's clipped tone responding.

Chin looked at Danny, the younger man watching him, "Did you find something that might help McGarrett?"

"Well no," Max's paused speech unnerving the normally composed Kelly. "I actually have Commander McGarrett."

Danny was surprised at the shocked look that crossed Chin's face, "What? Is he okay? Are you okay?" Kelly couldn't understand what Steve would be doing with Max, especially that close to HPD headquarters.

"I'm fine; when I arrived home I noticed someone had broken into my apartment. I called 911 and followed the blood trail into my bathroom and…" Max was cut off.

"You're at home, you called 911? Have they arrived yet?…Wait a minute did you say blood trail? Is Steve okay?" Chin's mind had a million questions and he seemed to be trying to get answers to all at once, glancing at the worried face of Williams next to him, he directed a quick comment to the detective, "Head toward Max's place, apparently Steve's there." Turning his attention back to the ME still on the line when Max hadn't answered, "Max, is Steve okay?"

"At the moment he is no longer bleeding, but he has lost a far amount of blood and is currently unconscious on my couch. As far as 911 I apologized at the false alarm and quickly hung up, I am not sure what is going on, but decided it would be best to call you first before HPD, considering what has happened over the last few weeks." Max concluded as he stood watching McGarrett on his couch.

Danny had eased the Camaro out of the alley and into traffic, mindful to be on the lookout for another tail. "Is Steve okay?" Williams asked, watching Chin rub his eyes as he listened to the older man talk.

Nodding slightly Chin continued with Max. "Good work Max, yeah, we need to get to him first. If he wakes up before we get there, try and convince him to stay put, but don't tell him we're coming, he might take off, he's gonna feel bad enough getting you involved."

"I will do my best." Max commented before hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Danny asked, hating that it was going to take another twenty minutes to reach the ME's apartment because he couldn't use his lights and sirens without drawing attention to himself.

"According to Max, Steve's unconscious, apparently he broke into Max's place and passed out from blood loss." Kelly continued to check the mirrors.

"Damn, bullheaded, son of a bitch…what the hell was he thinking? He could have bleed to death before we can even clear his ass…constantly thinks he can push everything aside, he's gonna get himself killed one of these days and then I'm really gonna be pissed at him." Danny's rant wore down. Kelly glanced at him, he knew what was going on with Steve was really effecting Danny, they were partners, best friends and the helpless look Chin had seen in Danny's eyes that night at the Governor's mansion continued to play in the Lieutenants mind as his own fears about his friend continued to grow.

"At least he went somewhere where he knew somebody could help him." Chin commented, not liking the idea McGarrett was unconscious, but at least the cops were still in the dark about where he was and hopefully he and Danny could keep it that way.

The last ten minutes of the ride were in tense silence, worry for their friend the only focus both men were dealing with. Nearing Max's door, Kelly braced himself for what he might see when the ME opened it, but the sound of McGarrett's voice yelling at Max to not open the door once Danny knocked gave Chin a little hope that Steve was okay, since he was now awake.

Stepping through the door behind Danny, Chin noticed the younger man didn't even flinch when faced with Steve standing there pointing a gun toward them, just as Steve lowered it Danny launched into his worried rant. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Chin couldn't help but smile slightly, because with as bad as the situation had gotten, to see Steve on his feet, slightly pale, but on his feet nonetheless. To see and his hear his "Why are you yelling at me?" comment at Danny's usual tirade, somewhere deep down, Chin Ho Kelly knew everything was going to work out and Five-0 would soon be back together and if Kelly believed in nothing else he truly believed in that.


End file.
